emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8178/8179 (15th June 2018)
Plot Paddy has been up all night researching Bilateral Renal Agenisis. He's found nothing to give him hope but Chas is still blindly optimistic that everything will turn out okay. She requests Paddy doesn't tell anyone about the baby's prognosis until they know more. DS Benton asks Dan and Kerry about doing a televised appeal for Amelia. Cain and Moira head to the hospital to find Debbie has spent the night in the waiting area. Joe appears with a change of clothes for Debbie but Debbie asks him to leave. Diane and Brenda discuss Amelia's disappearance in the café. Rebecca states they're lucky as their children and grandchildren are safe, and they wouldn't have it any other way. When Rebecca rushes off to work, Diane wonders if the pub is short staffed as she could do with some work with the B&B closed. Faith attempts to drag Chas to the salon for a pamper session but she isn't up for it. Afterward, Paddy informs Chas they're due back at the hospital later as he has more questions. Laurel is annoyed Bob is still thinking about Brenda and Rishi. She encourages Bob to ask Brenda about spending time with the twins as she's the only mum they've ever known. Daz agrees to take part in the appeal. DS Benton is convinced Daz is somehow involved in Amelia's disappearance whilst Daz believes being asked to do the television appeal means he's been exonerated. Paddy has arranged for a new consultant to give a second opinion and help him and Chas understand their options. Dan isn't pleased that Daz is involved in the appeal. Dr Todd agrees with Dr Hamley's diagnosis of Bilateral Renal Agenisis. Paddy asks what that means for the baby, questioning if she could get a lung and kidney transplant when she's born. Dr Todd states that if the baby is carried to term, she won't live long enough for that to be a possibility. Paddy questions if there's any chance for the baby to live. Dr Todd states there is no chance so Paddy asks what happens next, questioning if they'll be robbing the baby of any sort of life if they decide to end the pregnancy. Dr Todd explains if the baby makes it to term, she'll survive a matter of hours at most. Bob approaches Brenda about spending time with Cathy and Heath. Brenda is delighted but can't believe it when Bob mentions her men-friends and drinking habits when he's moved the twins in with an alcoholic home-wrecker. Bob soon change his mind and refuses to allow Brenda pick up the twins but Brenda is adamant she's going to. Moira tells Cain that Debbie is struggling and suggests Debbie needs Joe's support. Chas knows Paddy wants to terminate the pregnancy and labels him a coward for not coming out and saying it. Upon returning to the pub, Paddy is accosted by Faith who's upset as she believes Chas and Paddy ruined her plans to have a jolly. Paddy orders Faith to stay out of things. Laurel reminds Bob that Brenda's relationship with Rishi is none of his business and Doug orders Bob to talk to Brenda. Laurel suggests Doug takes his own advice and talks to Diane. Chas returns to the pub where she admits to Paddy that if feels like she's going through this herself, noting Paddy has stopped calling the baby 'Margarita'. When Doug pops into the café, he reminds Brenda this situation is none of her doing. Brenda invites Doug for a drink. Paddy believes Chas is clutching at straws as the baby isn't going to get better. Chas states if the baby makes it to term, they would've given her a chance but Paddy doesn't want to watch his daughter die or watch Chas watch their daughter die. Chas states she'll still going to have birth whatever they decide and believes they owe it to their child to be with her when she dies. The press conference starts. Many of the villagers watch on television. Dan begs who ever has Amelia to give her back and Kerry tells Amelia they miss her and need her. Daz also speaks and asks anyone who knows anything to call the police. DS Benton and DC Smee keep a close eye on Daz as he talks. Over a bottle of whisky, Doug tells Brenda he hates what Bob and Laurel have done to her and questions if she'd take Bob back. Doug believes Diane settled for him and didn't love him like Jack or even Charlie. Conversation turns to Gerry's death and Brenda reminds Doug it was an accident and he's a good man. Chas is glad Paddy told her what he thought but she still doesn't know how to proceed. Paddy reminds Chas that a few months ago they were ready to have an abortion but Chas states back then the didn't know the baby was girl and she wasn't their Margarita. Paddy believes the best thing is to let the baby go and allow her to rest in peace. He even suggests they could try for another baby. Chas doesn't react well to the suggestion and storms off. Cain broaches the subject of Joe with Debbie, telling his daughter if she needs Joe, he needs to be here so she can be at her strongest for Sarah. Right on cue, Joe appears. Cain warns Joe that Sarah cannot know he's here. Paddy follows Chas to the nursery where he protests he isn't the bad guy here. Chas blames herself for Margarita's condition as she initially wanted to terminate the pregnancy. Brenda is upset as she used to be the heart of her family now Bob is trying to push her out the twins' life. Doug pulls Brenda in to him and kisses her. Brenda insists that was stupid and questions why he'd do that. Doug tells Brenda she's wonderful and the pair kiss again. Paddy assures Chas that Margarita's condition isn't her fault. Chas knows she's kidding herself but admits to Paddy she's not ready to give up hope. DS Benton re-watches the press conference studying Daz's body language. He reads Daz as being emotionless and trying to hide his stress. DS Benton strongly believes Daz is involved in Amelia's disappearance but DC Smee isn't so sure. At the same time, Daz admits to Bernice he's trying to keep it together as he doesn't believe he has a right to be upset. Bernice insists Daz can't keep it bottled up so Daz bursts into tears. Chas and Paddy continue to weigh up their options. Chas accepts a termination may be for the best when suddenly she feels her unborn daughter kick for the first time. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont *Dr Todd - Caroline Harding Locations *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, carpark, back stairs and nursery *Dale Head - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting areas, corridors, Dr Todd's room *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Press room *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *There was no episode broadcast on Monday 18th June due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes